


Time Passes, Flowers Bloom

by phantomhivemast3r



Category: Kuroshitsuji Musical II, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canonical Character Death, EricXAlan, M/M, Musical Kuroshitsuji: -The Most Beautiful DEATH in The World- Sen no Tamashii to Ochita Shinigami, Romance, Thorns of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomhivemast3r/pseuds/phantomhivemast3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Eric and Alan were partners, they were just starting out their lives as Shinigamis. Over time, their relationship grew from a close friendship to something much more… This is their story, from their first meeting to their untimely demise, told in third person through Eric’s POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Part 1~ Meeting**

“Dude, check out the hot babes.”

The grinning Shinigami brushed a lock of short, blonde hair out of his lime-green eyes and elbowed the boy sitting beside him, his chin angled towards the door. A group of ample-bodied young girls, dressed in outfits raging from slightly-provocative to not-leaving-much-for-the-imagination, entered the bar.

“Damn, those chicks _are_ hot,” the other boy agreed, instinctively sitting straighter in his chair. His posture was as messy as his attire, which currently consisted of a white, button-up shirt that was half tucked-in, half hanging-out of a pair of black slacks. The boy’s black jacket was draped lazily over the back of his chair, the fingers of his sleek black gloves peeking out of the deep jacket pockets.

“Think I can get one of ‘em to let me buy her a drink?” the short-haired Shinigami asked, smirking mischievously at his friend. He raised one dark eyebrow, obviously up to the challenge he just set for himself.

“Go for it, Ronald,” the other boy replied, matching his friend’s smile with a playful look of his own. Glancing towards the door, he simultaneously pushed his short, blonde bangs out of his face while running another hand over the smooth cornrows tightly braided against the other side of his head. “Hell, maybe _I_ can score a girl tonight, too…”

“Just keep trying, Eric- I’m sure one of ‘em will come around soon.” Ronald stood and put a hand on Eric’s shoulder, giving it a friendly, reassuring squeeze before sauntering off to join the group of giggling girls sitting down at the main part of the bar. Eric leaned back and gazed serenely at the doorway, heaving a soft, almost-wistful sigh and letting one arm dangle carelessly over the back of his chair.

It was not much trouble for Eric Slingby to find girls willing to go out with him- in fact, the masculine, well-built Shinigami was considered one of the most popular men in the Dispatch Society (especially with the female secretaries), and many young Shinigamis in the Academy often came to him for dating tips and advice. The two-tone-haired boy could claim any girl he wanted with no trouble whatsoever.

The problem that Eric currently faced centered on a fact that the lively Shinigami had not realized until a few months ago: the fact that at this point in his life, he no longer _wanted_ an easy, pretty girl. He was tired of the one- or, if he was lucky, sometimes two- or three-nighters that his training-school nights consisted of. Eric wanted someone to _be_ with, someone who he could share his thoughts and desires with and who would not blurt them out to all her giggling girlfriends the next day, immediately leaving him for someone less thoughtful and more physical.

No, what Eric really wanted was a _partner_ ; someone who he could really talk to and laugh with. Not necessarily a person to be with for life- he was not even out of training school yet, and eternity was a _long_ time to spend with one person- but a person who he could at least spend more than a few days with before they both became bored with each other and decided to move on.

Eric was mulling over these thoughts, as he often did during recent days, when movement caught his attention as another person entered the bar. The details were hard to make out from a distance, but it appeared to be a girl about the same age as Eric. Her stick-straight, reddish-brown hair went down to just past her ears, and she was wearing a sky-blue colored sweater with a plunging neckline. However, much to Eric’s dismay, she was also wearing a white, collared shirt underneath the sweater; the shirt did not have a chance of revealing anything unless the buttons were undone- which, of course, they were not.

_She doesn’t have much going on in the chest area anyway_ , Eric noted with a slight frown. Perhaps that was the reason for the odd, skull-shaped bolo tie adorning the collar of the girl’s white shirt. Nevertheless, the girl’s sharp, defined face, possessing an expression of uncertain apprehension as her emerald eyes gazed around the room, made up for the lack of physical assets. Indeed, Eric could already see the eyes of all the other single- and some not-so-single- male patrons on her as she stepped out of the way to let a young couple enter the bar behind her.

The girl fingered the edges of her just-barely-too-long-shirtsleeves nervously as she looked around for a place to sit, biting her lip in a way that made Eric’s heart flutter ever so slightly.

_She’s so… damn… cute!_ The thought crossed the Shinigami’s mind before he could fully process the newcomer.

It appeared as if the girl had never been in a place such as this in her entire life. Which was probably the case, Eric thought, as the girl realized that he seemed to be the only lone person at a table and met his gaze with her own frightened one. Instantly jumping out of his seat, he gestured for her to come over, scooting out a chair.

Maybe _she_ would be the one, Eric mused wistfully as the girl started towards him, smirking slightly to himself. She was definitely attractive… but that could be _all_ she was- just another pretty face in a sea of endless one-night rendezvous. Still, the thought of finding a potential partner in a bar, of all places, made the Shinigami chuckle. Ever the optimist, Eric decided that he would give it a chance and hope for the best.

_What’s the worst that could happen, right?_

“Um, i-is it alright for me to sit here?” the girl questioned, blushing slightly as she walked up to him. Her voice sounded deeper than that of other girls Eric had talked to, but not in a particularly off-putting way.

“Yeah, go ahead.” Eric held out a hand as the girl lightly sat down in the chair next to his, gazing around nervously. She seemed to be very out of her comfort zone, and looked ready to bolt at the door in a split-second. “Name’s Eric Slingby.”

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Slingby,” the girl replied, placing her small, pale hand in his own and gripping it gently. She seemed so fragile that Eric felt afraid she might break if he touched her too roughly. But her hand remained in-tact as he shook it, so he reasoned that she must be relatively safe from crumbling before his eyes.

“My name is-”

“Aw, dude, you _already_ picked up a chick?!” The girl was cut off as Eric’s right-hand-man, Ronald, suddenly appeared at the table. His arm was hooked though a black-haired woman’s, who hung off of him as if her life would most certainly end should either one of them let go.

“Excuse me?!” the girl questioned, frowning at the newcomers.

_Death Gods almighty, even her_ frown _is cute…_

“Dude, seriously?” Eric said aloud, shooting his friend an irritated look. Ronald just grinned at him and declawed the girl from his side (with more effort than should have been necessary, for the girl’s nails literally dug into his flesh hard enough to leave faint imprints).

“I’ll meet you back over there in a few minutes, babe, ‘kay?” Ronald told her gently. The girl pouted and squeezed his arm tightly again, pressing herself closer in an attempt to sway him into spending more time with her. Ronald rolled his eyes and looked at Eric as if to say: _Here we go again._

“I’ll be right there, I promise.” The Shinigami kissed the black-haired woman on the forehead, and she instantly swooned. Nodding dazedly, she tottered off back towards the main part of the bar (Eric reasoned that she already consumed quite a few drinks by the way she swayed), waving to Ronald as she retreated.

“Sorry about that,” Ronald addressed Eric, shrugging. “What can you do sometimes, you know?”As he resumed his place on Eric’s other side, Eric groaned inwardly- why did his all-too-helpful friend pick _tonight_ to bother the hell out of him?

“So, how long’ve _you_ been hanging around, babe?”

Eric glanced at the girl sitting next to him as Ronald began to chat with her. The red-tinted-brunette looked at the male with a wary, uncertain expression on her face, as if she could sense that he was the type of guy who liked to mess around just for the hell of it. _Probably due to the girl just hanging off him_ , Eric thought, rolling his eyes. The female at their table still tugged lightly on the edges of her shirtsleeves, but she noticed Eric gazing at her, expecting a response to Ronald’s question, and stopped this nervous action to answer.

“Oh, um, actually this is my first time at a… place like this,” the girl replied, her emerald eyes sweeping around the room again. Because of the reflection of dim, bar-room light, they appeared even brighter behind her oval glasses. Eric’s eyebrows creased as a sudden, oddly coincidental thought crossed his mind: glasses and bright green eyes? Could this demure girl possibly be one of the _extremely_ rare female Shinigamis only spoken of briefly during classes at the Academy?

Even though it was very unheard of, there _had_ been cases where a Shinigami was female. However, this happened so rarely that only six, maybe seven women existed in the Shinigamis’ entire history. Simply put, according to most Shinigami, women were too emotional to do the job correctly- they became overwhelmed by the deep, powerful feelings inside the Cinematic Records and, if they succumbed to the force of emotions, failed to collect the souls the records belonged to. 

If she really _was_ a Shinigami, then this girl possessed a heart of steel. Eric groaned inwardly again; just his luck… Maybe, just maybe, she would be nice and not act, as Eric blatantly put it, like she had a stick up her ass like the other Shinigamis (except Ronald and Eric himself, of course, although the two-toned-blonde heard recent rumors of a rather flamboyant, red-loving Shinigami higher up in the Dispatch that apparently acted _nothing_ like the others…).

“So, babe…,” Ronald said, leaning closer to the girl and instantly bringing Eric’s attention back to the present circumstance. The girl’s bright eyes widened and she scooted back in her chair as far as she could, obviously not appreciating the close contact. Ronald merely smirked and raised one eyebrow. “Do you believe in love at first sight? Or should I walk by again?”

“W-what?” the girl questioned, utterly confused. Eric slapped a palm to his forehead.

_“Seriously,_ Ronnie?!” he exclaimed, glaring at his friend, who merely laughed. How dare Eric’s so-called “right-hand-man” make a move on _his_ potential date?! “Could you lay off a little for _once_ in your life?!”

“Wait, what did you…?” The girl trailed off, her thin eyebrows furrowed. She appeared to be trying to make sense of Ronald’s pick-up line, but was failing miserably. Eric had to admit that the confused look on the girl’s pretty face was as adorable as all of her other expressions.

“Damn, you really _haven’t_ been out much, have you, babe?” Ronald laughed incredulously. No girl _ever_ misunderstood one of his advances before.

“No, she just doesn’t get your lame pick-up line, idiot,” Eric responded, glaring. The girl instantly frowned and opened her mouth to speak, but Eric failed to notice this action and kept talking over her. “If you really want to try a pick-up line, try something like-” He turned to the girl, who looked extremely flustered and slightly annoyed. “-do you have a twin sister?” The girl raised one eyebrow and shook her head, puzzled but deciding to humor him. “Then you must be the most beautiful girl in the world.”

The red-tinted brunette instantly blushed again, light pink patches staining her pale, smooth cheeks. She quickly tore away from Eric’s gaze and stared fiercely at her lap, clasping her thin hands together.

“But I’m not-” she began to say, but once again, one of the boys cut her off. This time, Ronald was the culprit.

“Aw, no fair!” he exclaimed indignantly, slapping a palm on the table. “My line was _way_ better than yours!” Eric merely rolled his eyes and looked back at the girl, wondering if she was just naturally shy or if the boys’ attention was making her this nervous. He also wanted to ask her if she did indeed claim the fabled title of “Female Shinigami,” but he didn’t know how to subtly bring up the topic.

“So, are you new to the Dispatch Society?”

 It took a few seconds for Eric to process the question his friend just asked in such a carefree tone. Soon, though, his mouth fell open as the girl looked up, startled, her expression that of a deer in headlights.

_“Ronald!”_ Eric hissed, smacking his fellow Shinigami on the arm. He leaned over to whisper in his friend’s ear. “You can’t just blurt out stuff like that! That’s one of the main rules, remember?! You’re gonna get in _serious_ trouble if humans find out about us!”

“Aw, rules shmules,” Ronald waved his comment away, and then gestured to the girl’s face. “And _come on,_ it’s kinda obvious she’s one of us- I mean, look at those _eyes!_ ” Suddenly, he snatched the glasses right off her face and held them across the table, out of her relatively short reach. The green-eyed female gasped and instantly started groping around blindly, obviously not able to judge the distance it took to get her glasses back. She managed to knock over both Eric and Ronald’s drinks before Eric was able to wrestle the spectacles out of Ronald’s hand and kindly give them back to her.

“And she can’t see a thing without her glasses,” Ronald concluded as the other two glared fiercely at him. “Yup, definitely a Shinigami.”

“Is that true?” Eric asked with a hint of nervousness that he tried unsuccessfully to hide. If she _wasn’t_ one of them, then Ronald had just gotten them all into a _big_ mess…

“Yes,” the girl replied, seeming to regain some of her confidence. Eric let out a huge sigh of relief. “I’m new to the Shinigami Dispatch Society, though… Actually, I’ll be starting training at the Academy next Monday.”

“Sweet!” Ronald grinned, glancing at Eric as if to say: _See, I told you so_. “You won’t be in our class- we’re second years, about to go into our third, but I’m sure we’ll see you around the hallways!”

“Oh, you two are also in the Academy?” the girl questioned, her curious eyes wide. Man oh man, what Eric wouldn’t give to have those beautiful eyes staring only at him…

“Yeah,” Eric answered, trying to stay grounded in the conversation before Ronald could claim more of the girl’s attention. She smiled, and it seemed to light up every bit of her features; both men were taken aback for a moment.

“I’m glad I’ll at least know _someone_ there,” she said happily. “The only Shinigamis I’ve met so far were the men who gave me my initial entrance tests, but I don’t even remember their names…”

“It’s alright, no one ever does,” Ronald remarked, smirking. He held out his hand to the girl. “I’m glad we’re gonna be seeing a lot of each other, but I never introduced myself, did I? Sorry about that… I’m Ronald Knox.”

“Nice to meet you,” the girl replied, taking his hand in her own. “My name is Alan Humphries.”

There was dead, deafening silence. Ronald’s face paled and his hand went slack in the slender Shinigami’s grip. The red-tinted-brunette frowned at this reaction.

“But… Alan is a _guy’s_ name,” Ronald mumbled helplessly, while Eric’s mouth hung open uselessly beside him.

“That’s because I _am_ a guy,” Alan responded simply. The other Shinigamis gawked, identical looks of horror plastered across their faces, the revelation completely flooring both of them. There was another minute of awkward silence, and then Ronald exploded in a tumble of mixed-up sentences and exclamations.

“B-b-but… you said… and then I… and then you… _why didn’t you say anything earlier?!”_ Ronald violently ripped his hand out of Alan’s grip and furiously wiped it off on Eric’s jacket, as if his flesh had been contaminated by something unsightly.

“I _tried_ to, but you kept cutting me off!” Alan yelled back, frustrated. The newcomer jumped when Eric abruptly slapped a hand on his flat chest and squeezed.

“…He _is_ a dude,” Eric said dully when all he could feel were the outlines of slightly-toned muscles.

“H-hey!” Alan yelped angrily, slapping Eric’s hand away and glaring fiercely. Ronald screamed- Eric was surprised that his voice could go that high- and jumped out of his chair.

“SHIT, I’VE BEEN FLIRTING WITH A DUDE THIS WHOLE TIME!” he shrieked and frantically ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Alan stared after him, looking frightened, and Eric slumped onto the table.

_So much for my “special someone,”_ Eric thought, heaving a defeated sigh. The half-blonde Shinigami was definitely _not_ interested in guys, no matter how feminine they looked. He felt angry at himself for being fooled, even though it _was_ Alan’s fault for looking so much like a damn _girl…_

“Um, Mr. Slingby?” said boy questioned tentatively, lightly tapping Eric on the arm. The elder Shinigami sighed and picked his head up, gazing at Alan and wondering why the _hell_ this boy possessed such an innocent, feminine face. After a few seconds, the corn-rowed Shinigami sat up straight and patted Alan on the back.

“Well, Alan,” he said calmly, and the younger boy gazed up at him, looking both concerned and completely flustered by this sudden change in mood. “Congrats on making Ronald run away screaming- not many people have been able to do that, let alone another guy.”

“Uh… thank you…?” Alan replied, not sure if this should be considered a compliment or not. Eric laughed at his lost expression.

“You really have a lot to learn, don’t you?” he grinned, and Alan’s mouth turned down slightly, now aware that this was definitely a light insult. “You’re gonna have a lot to catch up on, but I think you’ll do just fine at the Dispatch Society.”

“Thank you, Mr. Slingby!” Alan smiled fully at the vote of confidence, his whole demeanor livening. Eric couldn’t help but crack a grin as well at the ecstatic look on the younger Shinigami’s face.

“You can call me Eric, you know- you don’t have to keep saying ‘Mr. Slingby,’” He said, but Alan shook his red-tinted head.

“You’re my upperclassman- it just feels more comfortable to call you Mr. Slingby,” the boy explained. Eric laughed and shook his head incredulously; Alan was a bit formal, and the fact that he could pass for a girl so successfully would certainly take some getting used to, but he seemed like a good guy overall.

“You’re all right, kid.” He patted Alan on the back once more. Maybe this boy was not meant to be his special someone, but he felt like a friendship between the two of them was already beginning to form.

“You’re all right.”


	2. Graduation

**Part 2~ Graduation**

Alan stepped up onto the wide platform, a huge grin stretching across his face. Walking to the center of the stage, he grasped the hands of the elder Shinigami who had an approving look in his eyes.

“And now I am happy to present one of the most promising Shinigami to be joining our ranks,” the elder Shinigami said, grasping Alan’s hands tightly and turning the boy to face the crowd of grinning Reapers. “Alan Humphries!”

The room exploded in cheers, and Alan smiled even wider. He could feel the tears of happiness welling up in his eyes as he walked off the stage and went to stand next to the other newly-inducted Shinigamis.

He had been waiting for this day for four years. Pouring his heart and soul into his work at the training Academy, he hoped hope that he would become one of the top Shinigami to graduate in his class, just like his best friend had been. His work had paid off; he was in fact the top-ranked Shinigami in the entire Academy _itself_ this year. This prestige meant that he would soon be working at the London Branch of the Dispatch Society, something he had been aiming for ever since he heard that his friend, only his senior by two years, was being transferred there.

Alan gazed around the crowd, looking for said friend. After a moment of searching, he found the familiar face of Eric Slingby grinning broadly at him from within the center of the group. Throughout his life as a Shinigami, Eric’s hair had gone through many stages, starting from a brown, mid-length cut and ending in a longer in the back, shorter in the front style with one side blonde and the other half pulled back into black cornrows. This was the first thing that Alan had laughed at after their initial unconventional meeting, not being a very daring person himself when it came to hair styles or clothing. However, he had gotten used to the two-toned hair and now saw it as just another part of Eric’s complicated personality.

The corn-rowed boy gave Alan a thumbs-up sign and Alan returned the gesture- subtly, since he and the other new recruits were supposed to be standing still and at attention. Eric’s shoulders moved up and down with silent laughter, and then the two friends once again shifted their focus to the rest of the Shinigamis who were being inducted.

When the ceremony was over, Alan immediately rushed over to Eric’s side before the enthusiastic crowd could sweep him out of the doors. Eric patted his friend on the back and Alan beamed, extremely happy with his accomplishment.

“You’re pretty amazing, Alan, you know that?” Eric said, grinning and ruffling Alan’s hair. Being a few inches taller, the elder Shinigami often playfully mussed Alan’s reddish-brown hair. The younger Shinigami used to get very annoyed by this, but had gotten used to it over the years; to him, it was akin to a high-five from his friend. “I mean, you’re top of the class and everything- it’s great!”

“Thanks, Mr. Eric,” Alan replied, and Eric rolled his eyes.

“I told you to just call me Eric.” He sighed exasperatedly when Alan merely shrugged, having been through this conversation many times before.

“And _I’ve_ told _you_ that you’re still my upperclassman and therefore I should refer to you with more respect,” Alan said resolutely. Eric gave him an unimpressed look.

“Alan, I haven’t been in the Academy with you for two years,” he pointed out.

“But you’re still older than me,” Alan countered swiftly, meeting Eric’s annoyed gaze with an obstinate look of his own.

“By _two years!”_

“Still…”

Eric groaned, realizing that he wasn’t going to win this argument today; Alan was just too damn stubborn, and Eric did not want to ruin his good mood. However, this did not mean that the elder Shinigami was going to let the matter go completely; even after four years together, Eric still couldn’t get Alan to stop putting “Mister” in front of his name.

_Well, at least he’s stopped calling me by my_ last _name… “Mr. Eric” is definitely preferable to “Mr. Slingby,” especially since we’ve been friends for so long,_ Eric thought to himself, grinning.

After that night in the bar when Alan had unintentionally convinced Eric and Ronald that he was a girl for a good half hour, the trio had become fast friends. Ronald was still a little bitter about being duped- he’d gotten a lot of heat from the other Shinigamis for hitting on one of their own, and questions about which team he was playing for had circulated for quite some time before Ronald finally had enough and brought out his Death Scythe on anyone who questioned his interest in the opposite sex-, so he constantly picked on Alan about all sorts of things. Despite this, the two of them often hung out together on their time off (along with Eric, of course).

Eric and Alan had quickly found an even deeper connection. Eric still couldn’t get over Alan’s innocent-looking face, and was constantly worried that someone besides Ronald was going to pick on him, or that something bad was going to happen to him. Alan wasn’t the strongest or most assertive person and he was naively trusting of others, thus making him the prime target for all sorts of things that Eric didn’t even want to think about. Throughout his time in training school, Alan had gotten a little more “street smart,” but this did nothing to ease Eric’s worries- it felt to Eric like Alan was the younger brother he never had, and he didn’t want anything unfortunate to befall him.

The boys had been sad when Eric and Ronald had graduated, but they had all kept in touch constantly afterwards. Alan was delighted to learn that both Eric and Ronald had been transferred to the London Branch of the Shinigami Dispatch Society, and he wanted more than anything to work there as well so he could spend as much time with his friends as possible. He was ecstatic to learn that being top of the class meant that he would get first choice of where he wanted to work, and he knew exactly where he wanted to go.

“So, ready to start your life as an official Shinigami?” Eric questioned as he and Alan exited the room where the graduation ceremony had been held. Alan nodded, but Eric could see a flicker of anxiety cross his pale features.

“Yeah… I’m pretty nervous, though,” Alan admitted, staring hard at the floor.

“Aw, you’ll be fine!” Eric reassured him, ruffling his hair again. “Sure, all the guys there are pretty stiff, but they’re not really _mean_ … Well, except for Will- he loves to give out extra overtime just for the hell of it…”

“Is that why Ronald couldn’t come to the ceremony?” Alan asked. Eric had informed him earlier that Ronald wouldn’t be able to make it, but he’d never explained why.

“Uh, sort of…” Eric laughed and scratched the back of his head. “He’s actually being punished- he and Grell had a bit too much to drink the other night and decided to come back to the Society at midnight and trash Will’s office… He wasn’t too happy about that, obviously, so he sentenced them to work during their break times for the next two weeks.”

“Oh, Ronald…,” Alan sighed, knowing that this was nothing out of the ordinary; Ronald had always been a party animal, even longer than he’d known him (or so Eric had said). “So, I guess he hangs out with Mr. Sutcliffe a lot, then?”

“Ha! Well, he kinda has to,” Eric chuckled again. Alan glanced at him questioningly. “Grell is Ronald’s mentor.”

“Mentor?” Alan’s forehead creased at the word. “What do you mean?”

“They never told you about that before you graduated?!” Eric’s wide eyes looked at Alan disbelievingly.

“No…”

“When you first start out as an official Shinigami, you’re allowed to ask one of the more experienced ones to be your mentor for the first few years or so,” Eric explained as Alan listened with rapt interest. The brunette loved learning new things about the ways of the Shinigami. “Just to sort of show you the ropes and stuff, you know? Get you used to real work out in the field and back at the office.”

“Do a lot of new Shinigamis do that?” Alan wondered. Eric thought about it for a moment and then shrugged.

“Not so much nowadays, but it’s not uncommon.”

“I see.” Alan was silent, thinking about what it would be like to have a mentor. It would sure be nice to have someone to help him on his missions for a while- he still wasn’t completely comfortable with reaping souls. He had a hard time ignoring all the emotions contained in the Cinematic Records, but if someone was there with him it was easier for him to separate himself from the person he was supposed to collect the soul from. Alan thought it was a good idea to find himself a mentor as soon as he got to the London Branch so he could start being productive as soon as possible.

He wondered who he’d pick, though… He didn’t really know any other older Shinigami besides Ronald and Eric besides his teachers at the training school. They were obviously busy with teaching the next batch of Shinigamis, and Ronald was out of the question since he was being mentored himself. Alan surreptitiously glanced up at Eric, who was squinting at something in front of him.

“Mr. Eric, how old does a Shinigami have to be to be someone’s mentor?” Alan questioned, and Eric peered at him out of the corner of his eye.

“The age doesn’t matter, as long as they’ve been out of the training school for at least a year and a half,” he said, focusing again on something in front of him. “Just make sure if you’re going for someone young that they know what they’re doing…”

Alan bit his lip, debating whether it was a good idea to ask Eric to be his mentor. He certainly fit the criteria- Alan had seen him in action before when he was still at the training academy, and he definitely seemed to know what he was doing. Plus, he’d get to spend even more time with his friend, which was always a good thing. But, Alan didn’t want to be a burden to Eric. He didn’t know how stressful or demanding it was to start a Shinigami career, and he didn’t want to add to Eric’s troubles by giving him the extra responsibility of taking care of him. Still, it would be nice to be with someone he knew…

“Eric, do you think-”

“Look, Alan, that’s your new boss,” Eric cut him off, pointing to someone standing a few feet in front of them. Alan sighed and shifted his gaze obediently; he’d just have to ask Eric later. His looked straight in front of him and his eyes fell upon a tall man in a black suit (the typical garb of Shinigamis). He was standing perfectly straight and had short, jet-black hair and a serious expression. He was clutching what Alan presumed to be a Death Scythe in his right hand, which appeared to be some sort of long trimming device.

“Mr. Slingby,” the man said as Alan and Eric came to a stop in front of him. He had a very domineering presence, and Alan couldn’t help but stand up straighter as the man turned his icy gaze on him. “This is the newest member of our Branch, I presume?”

“Yup,” Eric replied, and Alan shot him a stuned look as the man glared at his informal tone. “William, Sir, this is Alan Humphries. Alan, meet William T. Spears, head of the London Branch of the Shinigami Dispatch Society.”

“At least you know how to properly address people, even if you _are_ still lacking in formal manners,” William said frostily. Eric merely grinned at him, seeming unfazed. Alan gulped when William turned his gaze on him.

“Mr. Humphries, it is an honor to welcome a top-ranking student such as yourself into our ranks,” William said, giving him a curt nod, which Alan instinctively returned with doubled intensity.  He blushed furiously as Eric chuckled silently at his actions.

“It’s a pleasure to be a part of such a wonderful Society,” Alan said, looking up at William’s face but refusing to meet his gaze. “Thank you for allowing me to work at your Branch, Mr. Spears, Sir.”

“Geez, no need to be such a kiss-ass, Alan,” Eric muttered, rolling his eyes. Alan let out a little gasp of horror at his friends’ words, and then he jumped as William abruptly smacked Eric on the head with his Death Scythe.

“Mr. Slingby, might I remind you that I only let you come to the ceremony today provided you act like a professional for once in your Shinigami life?” William said tartly, and Alan gazed at his friend questioningly. Eric immediately glared at the ground in shame, rubbing his head where William had hit it.

“Sorry, Sir,” Eric muttered.

“You should be back at your office filling out paperwork with Mr. Knox and Mr. Sutcliffe, since you were a member of that little _party_ in my office the other night,” William went on, despite the shocked look plastered across Alan’s face. “Need I remind you of your duties that still remain once we return to the Dispatch Society?”

“No, Sir…”

“Good. Follow me then, Mr. Humphries- I will show you the way to the London Branch.” William abruptly turned and began to walk off, and Alan scurried after him, Eric trailing alongside.

“Mr. Eric!” Alan hissed, trying to keep his voice low so as not to let William hear. _“You_ were involved in trashing his office, too?!”

“I had a little too much to drink, okay?!” Eric said defensively. Alan sighed and shook his head.

“Mr. Eric…”

“Besides, just ‘cause old tight-ass over there doesn’t know how to have any fun doesn’t mean no one else should be allowed to either.” Eric jerked his thumb towards William, who abruptly stopped walking, nearly causing Alan to run into his back.

“Mr. Slingby, contrary to what you may think, I _am_ able to hear what people are saying _right behind my back,_ ” William said over his shoulder, and Eric instantly blanched. “Just for that comment, I am doubling your paperwork and pushing back the deadline by a day.” He started walking again, and Eric hung his head.

“Damn it…,” he sighed. Alan gazed at him, concern in his emerald green eyes. He wanted to cheer his friend up somehow, despite the fact that deep down he felt that Eric did deserve a _bit_ of punishment if he really trashed their boss’ office…

“Mr. Eric,” Alan began, and Eric glanced at him. “Would you… Would you like to be my mentor?”

“…Seriously?” Eric questioned, uncertainty in his tone. Alan nodded sheepishly and Eric grinned broadly. “Of course! That’d be awesome!”

“Really? You don’t think I’d get annoying after a while?” Alan asked, and Eric shook his head vigorously and tousled Alan’s hair.

“’Course not! Plus, that’d actually cut my work load in half!” He pumped his fist in the air, but William suddenly spoke over his shoulder.

“It is not that easy, Mr. Slingby- you and Alan will have the same amount of work, and if you are his mentor that means you will have to pick up any and all of his slack,” he said sternly. “I will not tolerate unfinished jobs, top of the class student or not.”

“Aw…,” Eric whined, hanging his head again. Alan bit his lip again.

“Are you sure you still want to be my mentor?” he questioned, and Eric shot him a grin.

“Sure I do!” he replied, and Alan smiled back. “Don’t let Will get you down- he’s really a sweetheart under all that grumpiness.”

“Mr. Sutcliffe- I mean, Mr. Slingby!” William yelled, glaring at Eric over his shoulder.

“Quoting lines from Grell- a good way to _really_ piss him off,” Eric muttered quickly to Alan, and then to William he said: “Sorry, Sir, I’ll shut up now.”

He shot Alan another playful grin and the new Shinigami laughed. He was going to have a great time at the London Branch, he could already tell.


	3. Thorns

**Part 3~ Thorns**

Eric rushed into the hospital wing of the Shinigami Dispatch Society, nearly knocking over at least five Reapers on his way to the front desk. He slammed his hands down on the linoleum countertop and the secretary on duty gazed up at him mildly.

“Where is he?!” Eric asked sharply, out of breath from his run through the building.

“Where is _who,_ Sir?” the secretary responded dully, giving Eric an irritated look. The Shinigami made a fist and slammed it on the counter again.

“Where’s my Alan?!” he yelled, and a flicker of recognition passed over the secretary’s face.

“Alan Humphries?” she questioned. Eric nodded ferociously. “He just came in about a half hour ago. He’s down in room 303. But I don’t think you should-”

Eric had already taken off down the hallway at top speed and missed the secretary’s last words. He didn’t care, though- all he cared about was getting to Alan’s side as soon as possible.

As soon as Eric had heard the news that Alan had collapsed while out on a mission and been rushed to the hospital wing, he had immediately dropped his paperwork and hurried there as fast as he could. Grell had run into his office, frantically waving his chainsaw around as he told Eric that he and Alan had been out collecting souls when Alan had suddenly started gasping for breath and clutching at his heart. This had gone on nonstop for a few minutes before Grell decided enough was enough and carried Alan to the hospital wing, where he was promptly whisked away to be examined.

Grell had told Eric in a horrified voice that he believed Alan might have somehow contracted the fabled Shinigami disease of legend, the disease that was so rare it wasn’t even in the medical textbooks because so few had caught it- the “Thorns of Death.” It was a terrifying illness in which the souls of the dead that the Shinigami reaped started fighting back. Thorns began growing inside the Shinigami’s body, starting from the wrists and making their way up towards the heart. The victim would have “heart attacks” until there was one final, fatal strike as the thorns reached the heart. What was even worse was that the disease was so rare that no doctor had been able to develop a cure for it due to a severe lack of research subjects.

However, contracting the Thorns of Death was almost as hard as curing it. The souls of the dead could only fight back if the Shinigami felt remorse for reaping them. Since Shinigamis were supposed to “work coldly and without a smile,” it was easy for them to separate themselves from the emotions contained in the Cinematic Records. Unfortunately, sensitive, emotional Alan was the prime candidate for these feeling of regret, and in effect, the Thorns of Death. Eric sincerely hoped Grell had just been making crazy speculations…

Eric finally arrived at room 303 and burst through the door, to find Alan lying deathly still on a bed off to the far wall. He was covered with a white blanket from the neck down, and to Eric’s great relief, his chest was rising and falling- albeit rapidly- under the covers. There were no doctors in sight.

“Alan?” Eric questioned tentatively as he walked up to the bed. He bit back a moan of horror when he saw Alan’s emaciated face. It was even paler than usual, and there was a thin crease between his eyebrows, as if he were frowning in his sleep. Eric noticed that his glasses were on a table next to the bed. He reached over and gently placed them on Alan’s face, brushing a stray strand of hair out of his eyes. Alan groaned at the touch, sounding as if he was in a great deal of pain. Eric quickly pulled his hand back as Alan slowly opened his bright, emerald eyes.

“Mr. Eric…?” he breathed, wincing at some internal pain. Eric tried his best to put on a tight, reassuring smile.

“Hey,” he replied. Alan gazed at him with glassy eyes for a moment, and then he slowly looked around the room, frowning when he saw that everything was white from the ceiling down to the floor. This definitely wasn’t where he had just been on a mission with Grell… Eventually, his gaze settled back on Eric.

“What… what happened?” he wondered aloud, and Eric shook his head.

“That’s what _I_ wanna know,” the older Shinigami responded, trying to keep the urgency out of his voice. He wanted to hear Alan’s side of the story as soon as possible- there was only so much credit he could give to Grell, even though he was pretty sure the red-loving Shinigami wouldn’t make up a crazy story in such a serious situation as this.

“I…I don’t really remember much,” Alan said quietly. He winced as he raised himself up onto his elbows, and Eric instinctively held out his arms to catch him, even though the only thing Alan would fall back on should he be too weak to hold himself up was the relatively soft hospital bed. “I was on a mission with Mr. Sutcliffe and we were running across the roofs in pursuit of a person on the ‘To Die’ list, when suddenly I felt this horrible pain in my chest… It felt like my heart was going to burst and I suddenly couldn’t breathe… I remember falling down and Mr. Sutcliffe running over to help me, but after that it’s all a blank.”

“Alan…,” Eric sighed, immensely concerned for the younger Shinigami’s well-being. Being Alan’s mentor had brought him much closer to the brunette than he’d originally thought it would. In fact… Eric was starting to wonder if the sharp pang in heart he had from seeing Alan laid out helplessly on the bed was something more than just a friend should feel. He bit his lip and gazed at Alan’s thin face; his eyes were closed again and his mouth was open slightly as he sucked in shallow, rapid breaths.

There was no way Eric could possibly… could possibly _love_ Alan… was there? He’d certainly never been interested in men- much less fellow Shinigamis- as long as he could remember. But ever since that night at the bar six years ago, the butterflies in his chest had never _quite_ disappeared whenever he looked at Alan’s serene, innocent face. Could he maybe- just maybe- have fallen for Alan without even realizing it? Eric brushed away a piece of hair that had once again fallen in front of Alan’s face and let out a soft sigh of realization.

Yes, he _had_ fallen for Alan; he couldn’t deny it any longer. They’d been best friends since they’d met, but over the years that friendship had developed into something more without Eric even realizing it was happening. He put his head in his hands and scrunched his eyes up tight, wondering how he was going to explain this new insight. He knew that Alan thought of him as a close friend, that much was certain. But did he feel anything else? Eric had no way of knowing- he’d never been one of those people who could tell what others are feeling just by looking at them. For all he knew, Alan could secretly love _him_ as much as he loved Alan, but was too afraid to say anything. However, Eric didn’t think that was very likely.

“Alan…,” he trailed off, glancing at the brunette, who had lain back onto the bed. Alan opened his eyes and turned his head slightly so he could face the familiar voice.

“Hmm?” he questioned, and Eric looked at the ground, pressing a fist to his forehead. How could he have been so _stupid?_ Why did it take a near-death experience for him to realize his true feelings about his best friend? God, he was such an idiot…

Suddenly, there was a knock on the doorframe. Eric whirled around to find a Shinigami clad in a white doctor’s robe and holding a clipboard in one hand standing in the doorway. The doctor gave Eric a questioning glance and then gestured for him to come over. Quietly, so as not to disturb Alan, Eric walked over and out into the hallway, shutting the door behind him.

“I don’t recall authorizing any visitors to be in Mr. Humphries’ room,” the doctor said crisply, and Eric grimaced.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized. “I was just so worried when I heard that Alan collapsed, I had to see him. I’m Eric Slingby, his… his best friend.”

“Oh, _you’re_ Mr. Eric,” the doctor said, a spark of recognition in his eyes. “Alan has been calling for you in his sleep ever since he got here.”

“He has?” Eric glanced through the tiny window in the door at the figure in the bed, a small smile on his face. The doctor nodded and then glanced down at the clipboard in his hand, a deep frown distorting his previously calm features.

“What’s wrong?” Eric immediately became concerned. The doctor glanced up at him, and the abysmal horror in his eyes frightened Eric almost more than he could handle. “Doctor, _what’s wrong with Alan?!”_

“He…,” the doctor trailed off and looked at his clipboard again, biting his lip. Eric knew that doctors were supposed to be used to giving bad news, so he wondered with undisguised horror what could be so bad that this one was at a loss for words. Eventually, the doctor heaved a deep sigh and gave Eric a sympathetic look. “Your friend… he has the Thorns of Death.”

Eric immediately felt the room start to sway. The doctor grabbed his arms to steady him, but Eric shrugged him off and slammed a fist into the wall, letting out a growl of despair.

It couldn’t be true. There was no way that sweet, innocent Alan could have such a horrible disease. Grell had only been speculating when he’d mentioned the sickness earlier; he couldn’t have _actually_ thought Alan had caught it… Or maybe he was being serious, and Eric just couldn’t fathom the horrendous implications of what having the Thorns of Death meant. He whipped around and grabbed the doctor by the shoulders, putting his face so close that their foreheads were nearly touching.

“There has to be a way to fix it,” he said fiercely, shaking the terrified Shinigami. “How do you fix it?! You’re a doctor- you _have_ toknow a way!”

“I-I’m sorry!” the doctor cried, trying his best to get out of Eric’s tense grip. “The Thorns of Death is an incurable disease! _Everyone_ knows that!”

“There _has_ to be a way!” Eric was nearly screaming by this point. His eye once again caught Alan through the little window in the door. The brunette’s face was angled towards the doorway with his bright eyes open. He was wearing a slight frown; obviously, he could hear Eric’s raised voice.

“There _has_ to be away…,” Eric repeated, softer this time, releasing the doctor and putting a hand over his face.

“I’m sorry, Eric,” the doctor said solemnly.

“Can’t you… take the thorns _out_ or something?”

“It _is_ possible to surgically remove them…” Eric opened his mouth to demand that they be taken out immediately, but the doctor held up a hand, silencing him. “But it wouldn’t make a difference; the thorns would just return with doubled intensity. The surgery would actually _shorten_ Alan’s lifespan, not lengthen it.”

 _“Damn it!”_ Eric cursed, punching the wall again. His shoulders shook as he tried desperately to hold back the tears that were clouding his vision. He had to remain strong for Alan- _he_ was the one who would have to suffer through this, and Eric couldn’t let his emotions get the best of him. It just wasn’t fair…

“Just when I realize my feelings…,” he muttered weakly, pressing his forehead against the wall.

“Excuse me?” the doctor said, and Eric closed his eyes for a moment. Slowly, he turned to face the doctor again.

“Nothing. Listen, can I… can I be the one to tell him?”

“Are you sure?” The doctor didn’t seem convinced that Eric could handle delivering such devastating news. Eric nodded resolutely.

“Yes, I can tell him,” he said determinedly. The doctor gazed at him for a minute, searching his face for any inkling of doubt. He could find none, so he heaved a heavy sigh.

“Alright, you can tell him,” he relented. “Just please break it to him _gently_ \- he doesn’t seem very strong-willed… Well, that’s probably why he caught the Thorns in the first place, actually… I’m sorry; I’m just talking to myself. Call me if you need any help- I’ll be right down the hall.”

He placed a hand on Eric’s shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Eric nodded in grim acknowledgement and the doctor walked off down the hallway. Eric took a deep breath and then opened the door, stepping back inside Alan’s room.

“Mr. Eric, is something wrong?” Alan asked tentatively as Eric walked up to the bed wearing the most distressed expression Alan had ever seen. Eric merely stared at him for a few seconds, and then he let out a tremendous sigh and sat down on the edge of the bed. Alan sat up as quickly as he could to make room, scootching his legs up towards his chest.

“Alan, the doctor found out what’s wrong with you…,” Eric began, but he couldn’t seem to finish the thought. He left it hanging densely in the air between them. Alan reached out and placed a comforting hand on Eric’s shoulder. The elder Shinigami flinched and then placed his hand on top of Alan’s.

“Please tell me, Mr. Eric,” the brunette said, gazing at his friend worriedly. “Whatever it is, I can handle it.”

“Alan…” Eric looked at Alan’s bright, emerald eyes, which were willing to accept whatever Eric said with grim assent. Eric’s face scrunched up in an expression of pain and he faced the ground. “Oh, God, Alan…”

“Mr. Eric!” Alan exclaimed, frightened as Eric’s shoulders began to shake with silent sobs. He scooted closer to the older Shinigami and wrapped his arms around his middle, wincing as the faint pain from his attack still lingered in his chest. Eric instantly froze. Slowly, he glanced over his shoulder at Alan, who buried his face in his back. Alan was now the one who was shaking, afraid of what Eric was going to tell him but more afraid of the effect it was having on said Shinigami. Eric carefully turned his body to face the brunette, trying not to dislodge the other’s arms from where they were clamped around his waist, and gave him a tight hug.

“Alan, I’m sorry,” Eric whispered his voice shaking as he resisted the tears. “You have… you have the Thorns of Death, Alan. I’m so sorry…”

Alan let out a high, choked-off sound- a cross between a gasp and an exclamation of surprise- and gazed up at Eric fearfully, searching the other’s face for any sign that he was telling a horrible joke. However, there was only bleak sadness lurking in Eric’s distressed visage. Alan’s eyes started to fill up with tears as what his friend had said began to sink in.

He had the Thorns of Death. The _one_ incurable disease in all of Shinigami eternity, and _he_ had managed to catch it. He knew what that meant- thorns were already growing his wrists, and it was only a matter of time before they reached his heart. Then… it would all be over. He’d have to suffer these attacks constantly from now on, and they’d only get worse and worse as his life ticked away.

However, he wasn’t as worried about the Thorns’ effect on himself so much as its effect on his friend. Eric was clinging to him with a ferocity that Alan had never seen the elder Shinigami possess before, his face buried in Alan’s shoulder. Alan was shocked to feel something wet seeping through his shirt- Eric’s tears. The ever-strong, reluctant to show emotion Eric was _crying_ …for _him._

“Mr. Eric, please…,” Alan began, but couldn’t seem to find the words to express what he was feeling. In fact, he wasn’t quite sure _what_ he was feeling at the moment- a great affection for Eric, but what exactly did that mean? They were just friends, right? Nothing more… So why did Alan feel like his heart was already breaking just from hearing Eric’s soft weeping?

“Eric…”

The older Shinigami instantly froze- had Alan just used his name _without_ putting “Mr.” in front of it? He picked up his head, furiously wiping away the tears he had sworn not to shed and looked at Alan questioningly. The brunette had, unbelievably, a small, unsure smile on his face.

“Please don’t cry for me, Eric,” he said softly, and Eric’s heart wrenched at the poorly-disguised sadness in his tone. “I’ll be okay- I’ll find a way to get through this.”

“There’s no cure,” Eric said dully, and Alan bit his lip, looking down at the covers.

“I know, but… We’ll still find a way to get through this.” The corner of Eric’s mouth turned up in a slight smile.

“You just said ‘we,’” he pointed out. Alan gazed up at him again, his face completely serious.

“I know,” he replied. “Because we’re going to deal with this together. You… you’re not going to leave me to do this alone, are you?”

“No, no, Alan, of course not! Don’t look so upset!” Eric said frantically, alarmed by the brunette’s suddenly terrified expression. He placed a hand on Alan’s cheek and Alan immediately placed his own hand on top of Eric’s. “I’m not going to leave your side _once.”_

“Thank you,” Alan said, and the tears he’d been trying to hold back finally came streaking down his cheeks. Eric wiped them away with his thumb and realized that he might not get an opportunity like this again. It was now or never; he’d just have to give it a chance and hope for the best.

“Alan, I…” He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Alan’s pale forehead. “I love you.”

Alan instantly blushed furiously, completely stunned.

“E-Eric…,” he said, and Eric sat back to gauge his reaction, worried about how the brunette was going to respond. Alan sighed and threw his arms around Eric’s middle again, burying his face in his chest.

“I think I love you, too,” he murmured. Eric was still for a moment. Then the magnitude of what Alan had just said hit him and he let out a cry of pure happiness, squeezing the brunette back with all his might.

“Don’t worry, Alan,” he said, kissing the top of his head. “I’ll find a way to cure you, no matter what it takes.”

“But Eric-” Alan started to say. Eric cut him off with a hug so tight it literally took his breath away for a few seconds.

“I’ll find a way to cure you,” Eric repeated, unwavering determination in his voice. “I promise I will. Whatever it takes, I promise…”


	4. Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's been reading this story so far! This is indeed the last chapter, but I just wanted to make a note before you start reading: a chunk of this chapter is taken from the musical itself- more specifically, Eric and Alan's final moments together. So, if something seems strangely familiar as you're reading, just know that it was intentional! Enjoy!

**Part 4~ Death**

Eric and Alan ran as fast as they could. They didn’t know where they were going, or what they were going to do once they got there. They just knew that they had to keep running and never look back.

It had been three years since Alan had been diagnosed with the Thorns of Death. His condition had gradually worsened, much to the dismay of everyone around him. He was a very well-liked Shinigami, and he always felt a twinge of guilt when he saw the worry etched across the other Shinigami’s faces after witnessing one of his attacks. He tried his best to hide them, or at least push them back until he could find a moment alone, but the Thorns never seemed to do what he wanted them to do- they would always manage to force him to the ground in a fit of agony and leave him to rely on the help of others to find a spot to rest as the stabbing remnants of the attack slowly faded out of his weary body.

Alan hated to see everyone’s sad faces, but Eric’s was the worst. The pair had moved in together not long after Alan was let out of the hospital following the first attack, and Eric constantly fussed over him about every little cough. Even though they were lovers, it sometimes seemed to Alan as if they were more like a mother and her sickly child…

But merely a few days ago Alan had found out that Eric had been harboring a dark secret: he had been collecting the souls of innocent people in an attempt to save his lover’s life. At first, Alan had been horrified. He couldn’t believe that Eric would sacrifice the lives of so many people- for he apparently needed one thousand souls- just for the sake of one Shinigami. However… Alan eventually realized that Eric was only killing out of love. Love for _him,_ in fact. So, even though Alan still hated what Eric had done, he understood why he did it. That was why he decided to turn his back on the Dispatch Society to run away with Eric.

They ran for what felt like hours, until Alan suddenly felt a familiar tightening in his chest.

_Damn, not now!_ he thought frantically as he started to emit a horrible choking sound. Eric immediately turned around and ran towards him as he sunk to the ground.

“Alan!” Eric yelled, catching Alan as he fell. “Are you okay?!”

“I’m fine,” Alan replied, nodding slightly and attempting a weak smile. “Just let me rest for a bit.” He grasped at his heart and lurched forward as another fit of choking overcame him. Slowly, Eric hoisted him to his feet and they moved to a place where Alan could lean back against a wall. Eric raised a hand to caress his lover’s face, when suddenly there was a voice to his left.

“Mister Eric,” said a dark, low voice, and a butler clad in black stepped out of the shadows. He slowly walked towards the startled pair, his arms hanging stiffly by his sides. “You will definitely continue murdering.”

Eric tried to ignore the voice and focus on Alan- the brunette still had a hand over his heart, but his other hand was firmly grasping Eric’s own. However, Eric knew that the Demon wasn’t going to disappear until he was forced to. He took a deep breath; _no one_ was going to ruin his and Alan’s plan. No one. He stood up and gazed at his suffering Alan for another moment, before turning to face the Demon.

“A pitiable Shinigami, repeating his lies and sins just to save one single soul,” the Demon said mockingly, gazing at the touching scene with a cold sneer. Eric picked up his Death Scythe, which had been thrown to the ground when Alan went down, and snarled. He whirled around and started after the Demon.

“An approaching demon, following his orders, just to devour one single soul,” the Demon continued, seeming as if he was now speaking to himself. Suddenly, six shadows loomed up in front of Eric. He couldn’t tell if they were real or not; he just knew that they were his enemies. He started to fight the shadows as the Demon went on.

“Even if you struggle with all your power…” Eric slashed at the shadows, which whirled away. He then started to slash at them all individually, but he couldn’t feel his Death Scythe actually _hitting_ any of them… Still, he had to keep fighting until they all disappeared, for Alan's sake.

“…there is no exit in this labyrinth.” Eric wildly swung his Death Scythe, frantically trying to destroy all the shadows as fast as he could. Still, the Demon continued to speak, pacing above the Shinigami scornfully.

“In a thousand nights, a thousand souls radiate a light piercing through the dark, revealing the whereabouts of the Shinigami who relinquished his divine name.”

Suddenly, the shadows were all gone. Eric collapsed to his knees, breathing heavily.

“I’m sorry Alan…,” he said, his face contorting in an expression of subtle agony. “I can’t give up just yet… I just can’t give you and your life up!”

“But have you realized, Mister Eric?” the Demon said softly, coming towards him. “After so much killing the scent of death around you grew thicker and thicker. However, Mister Alan never gave his consent-” He smirked viciously. “-so all you have done until now holds no meaning!”

Eric closed his eyes and bowed his head; it was true- Alan had never said he was okay with what Eric was doing, but… it _had_ to be done to save the one he loved.

“In a thousand nights, a thousand souls,” the Demon began again, and suddenly Eric was forced to his feet as the shadows returned. The Demon was slowly coming closer and closer, but Eric had no time to think about him at the moment.

“The Shinigami who fell into hell suffers, whose body is burned and scorched in the flames of sin.”

The shadows closed around Eric, trying to suffocate him. He struggled and managed to break free. With one final swing of his Death Scythe, he sent them all tumbling out of sight.

“Alan will probably never forgive me,” Eric muttered, staring out into space. “But even so…!” He took a shaky breath, trying his best not to let his words falter. “This is my way to show my love.”

“Love?” the Demon mocked disdainfully, his lip curled up in a disgusted grimace. “Something like that is futile. The only thing trustworthy is… a contract!”

He spread his arms apart, and the room seemed to darken ever so slightly. Eric stood up straight and rested his Death Scythe on his shoulder, glaring at the Demon.

“Sebastian Michaelis!” he yelled, but the Demon once again ignored him.

“It seems you have already collected a great quantity of souls,” Sebastian went on. “At the massacre opera at the Crystal Palace only, you have collected more than seven hundred. Very soon you will be able to obtain one thousand souls.”

“Yeah, thanks to you, that is,” Eric smirked, sauntering over to face the Demon. “I only need one more.”

“Well, that is wonderful.” Sebastian smiled sweetly, his pale lips curved upwards, his eyes glinting devilishly. “That is, by believing in fairy tales, your great effort in collecting souls will not go to waste.” Eric merely laughed at the bribe.

“Well then, Mister Eric.” Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the Shinigami. “If you die here, then the last soul will be obtained.”

Sebastian whipped out a few pieces of gleaming silverware from inside his waistcoat and charged. But Eric was prepared; he met the Demon’s attack head-on. However, he was still very rattled from fighting the shadows, and therefore he did not focus on his aim. He swung wildly, missing the Demon by inches. Sebastian returned the gesture with a kick that Eric managed to swiftly dodge, whilst brining his Death Scythe around for another swing. Sebastian blocked this with a knife and the pair circled for a few seconds, their weapons locked together, before shoving apart.

Sebastian managed to kick Eric in the chin, causing the Shinigami to let out a grunt of pain and anger. He wiped a bit of blood off his mouth and faked to the left, but Sebastian followed his moves. They charged at each other again and Sebastian narrowly missed the Death Scythe by using the support beam of a building to hoist himself up into the air. He returned to the ground and the two parried each other’s blows for a time, until Sebastian managed to slash Eric in the stomach.

Eric backed up, coughing, but the wound was shallow so he was quickly able to recover. However, the sudden flash of anger he felt towards the Demon impaired his fighting skills and he began to lash about wildly again. Sebastian managed to get in a few more kicks to Eric’s face before the Shinigami rolled away. The Demon threw one of his knives and managed to lodge it into Eric’s chest… or so he thought. The Shinigami merely laughed and gingerly held out the blade, which he had deftly caught between his fingers.

“I appreciate your thoughtfulness,” Eric said breathlessly, throwing the knife to the ground. “But I’m afraid that won’t do.”

“How so?” Sebastian questioned, poised ready to strike again.

“Because my soul… is already sordid like hell!”

Eric rushed at the Demon, who managed to dodge the onslaught and run to the other side of Eric. They continued to dodge each other’s blows while Alan looked on helplessly from the place he was sitting. Eric threw his Death Scythe in a vain attempt to strike Sebastian, but the Demon merely rolled out of the way and stabbed Eric in the stomach again.

“Eric!” Alan exclaimed as Sebastian punched Eric in the face, bringing the Shinigami to his knees. The brunette looked at his lover, horrified. “You've…broken our promise?” Eric looked away from Alan’s face, which was streaked with tears. “Have you continued sinning for my sake again?!”

“I only need one more…,” Eric muttered distantly. He let out a sob of anguish. “Just one more! Just one more and I could save Alan!”

Sebastian, who had been sneaking around Eric, held up the Shinigami’s Death Scythe, preparing to strike him down with his own weapon.

“NO!” Alan screamed, abruptly jumping up and charging at the Demon. He managed to knock the Death Scythe out of the way, but the effort made him collapse on the ground again.

“Alan…,” Eric said softly, as the brunette started sobbing.

“Why are you still saying things like that?” the brunette wondered aloud, his voice shaking with emotion, pale cheeks stained with dark tears. “Stop it already!”

Eric’s gaze suddenly shifted to something over Alan’s shoulder. His eyes lit up and he got to his feet, cocking his head slightly.

“But there’s a soul right there…,” he said, gazing at the Demon’s young master, who had quietly appeared from within the shadows during their battle. Alan looked at his lover questioningly as Eric grabbed his Death Scythe. “Ciel Phantomhive, your soul is…”

He rushed towards Ciel, his Death Scythe at the ready. He got to the boy in a matter of seconds and brought the Scythe down with a whoosh of air. The blade met flesh with a sickeningly satisfying _squelch._

He had done it. He had collected one thousand souls! Now Alan would-

Wait, no… that couldn’t be right… That wasn’t Ciel standing in front of him, a gaping wound pouring dark, warm blood out of his back… It was-

“Alan!” Eric gasped, horrified. He threw his Death Scythe to the ground and grabbed Alan’s shoulders as the brunette started sinking to the floor, his breathing erratic. “Alan?” He kneeled down and rested Alan on his knee, shaking him frantically. A small, fleeting smile flashed across Alan’s face and then… his head lolled to the side and the light faded from his bright, kind eyes.

“ALAN!” Eric screamed, clutching the brunette tighter in his arms. Pictures started to flash through the air- photo reels, they appeared to be. Alan’s Cinematic Records. Eric could only sit back and watch helplessly as they played a memory of one of Alan’s first days at work as an official Shinigami.

The two of them were standing in a field of flowers. They had just finished collecting a soul, and Alan’s face was pale as he stared out into space.

“Wow, that’s a scary face you’re pulling, Alan,” Eric laughed, and Alan whipped around, startled.

“Yeah,” the brunette said shyly, gazing at the ground. “The dead this time was still very young. He would've been able to fight for his dreams. ‘If you go to that place, you'll die in an accident.’ If only I’d told him that, then he…” Alan stifled a sob and glared at the ground.

“Are you crying?” Eric asked incredulously. “Alan!” Alan sniffled once and the glanced up. His eyes widened as he stared out at the field in front of him.

“Flowers?” he said uncertainly, and then he smiled. “Those are Ericas!”

“Erica?” the other Shinigami questioned, walking over to examine them. “That’s what they’re called?”

“Yes.” Alan smiled wider, calmed by the sight of the beautiful blossoms. “In the language of flowers, it means 'solitude.'”

“Solitude?” Eric repeated. Alan nodded.

“People are always in solitude, from birth till the moment of death…” The brunette laughed, trying not to be such a downer, and stood up. “I understand… no one should interfere with someone’s death.”

“You, as a Shinigami, shouldn’t be so sentimental,” Eric chided, and Alan looked at him questioningly.

“Hmm?” the brunette frowned. Eric smirked at him.

“What solitude?” He gestured to the field. “Aren’t these flowers blooming splendidly? Okay, yeah, it might be true that one is alone when born and when dying, but like these Ericas, there'll always be other flowers blooming beside them for all eternity.”

Alan gazed at him in awe. He had never heard Eric say something so deep before. Automatically, he reached out a hand towards his friend, but then he dropped it to his side, realizing that that might seem a bit odd. Instead he smiled and looked up at the sky.

“Mister Eric,” he laughed. “You really like to act cool, huh.”

“Yeah!” Eric chuckled, gazing back at him. “You might wanna try the same someday!”

They both laughed and started to walk away, but then they paused. They gazed back at the flowers as a gust of wind blew past and picked up the petals that had been scattered on the ground, sending them floating through the air.

“The petals are soaring!” Alan exclaimed with delight. “It’s almost like snow.”

“Yeah, it is,” Eric agreed, grinning. The two Shinigamis glanced at each other for a second and then returned their gazes to the mass of swirling petals, identical smiles lighting up their faces.

 It seemed as if the Cinematic Record had shifted to another time father into the future. The background was the same- the garden full of flying petals- but the Shinigamis themselves seemed to be at a later stage in their life. They both still stared out in front of them, but there was a matching look of adoration in their expressions that had not been there before.

“If it would allow me to share your pain,” Eric began to say, slowly taking a few steps forward. “I would commit any sin.”

Meanwhile, Alan took a few steps to the right, stretching his hand out to catch a few falling petals, his face serene.

“When you’re dead, I will kiss your cold cheek, even if it’s just once,” Eric continued, glancing up at Alan for a split-second. The brunette smiled at him gleefully and Eric looked away.

“Let’s go on a journey,” Alan said, speaking over his lover, and Eric walked up and switched places with him. Alan gazed at him affectionately as he descended farther down into the garden.

“Let’s go on a journey,” Eric repeated, while Alan continued to talk.

“From today on, the two of us…”

“…pile up the Erica’s lonely shadows.”

“…pile up our solitude.”

The two of them shared a loving look for a moment and then Eric started talking again, while this time Alan was the one to speak over him.

“I was born alone…”

“Yes, the reason I was born alone…”

“…for us to meet each other.”

“…was to lean on you.”

The Shinigamis gazed at each other once again, but this time their eyes locked and they stood still.

“My friend, since that is our destiny…,” they said in unison, smiling. “…then there is no need to shed tears.” They gazed longingly out at the flowers again.

“The reason I was born alone…,” Eric began, glancing at Alan.

“Yes, the reason I was born alone…,”Alan said, talking off his glasses and walking back to stand next to Eric.

“…is to meet each other.” Eric took off his glasses as well, and the pair gazed into each other’s eyes.

“…is to lean on you.”

“My friend, since that is our destiny…” they said in unison, their kind gazes unwavering. “… there is no need to shed tears.”

Suddenly, the Cinematic Record went black. Out of the darkness, Eric’s voice could be heard.

“Ciel Phantomhive, your soul is-”

A flash of red light, and Eric was shown slashing his Death Scythe into his lover’s back after Alan had jumped in front of Ciel to prevent Eric from killing any more people. Alan fell; Eric caught him, screaming his name. Alan flashed a small smile and then his face went blank. The Cinematic Record ended and the reel exploded into glittering tatters of white, which floated up into the sky before disappearing forever.

“ALAN!” Eric screamed, a cry of pure, unadulterated anguish. The Shinigami started to sob, hot tears rolling down his cheeks from the sight of his lover lying lifeless on the ground.

“If you die…,” he cried, gripping Alan closer to him. “…then for what… then for what have I dirtied my hands with the murders of a thousand people?!”

“Congratulations,” the Demon butler said, walking up behind the Shinigami and clapping sarcastically. He smirked devilishly. “You have finally obtained one thousand souls. No…” He turned around and stared out in front of him, his expression darkening. “…obtained one thousand _meaningless_ souls.”

Eric slowly turned to face him, his gaze murderous. His cheeks were stained with clear, fresh tears.

“You Demon,” he spat. Sebastian merely bowed slightly in acknowledgment and gestured for his young master to walk past the Shinigami and leave the scene.

“The souls you have collected might have been able to save Mister Alan from the Thorns of Death,” the Demon went on, closely following his master. “…but they will not revive him.” He stopped and turned to face Eric, his arms once again held stiffly by his sides. “All you have done until now is void of any meaning. It is nothing but a bunch of worthless souls.” He smiled fleetingly and walked over to the mourning Shinigami.

“Just like what Mister Alan said,” he went on, as Eric tried his best to ignore him. “There is no need to grieve, because the fate of you two is the same…” Quickly, almost automatically, he went back to button the snap of his young master’s coat that had come undone, before turning back to Eric. “Death.”

“Kill me, Demon,” Eric spat acidly, glaring at Sebastian as hard as he could. Moving as if he were already deceased, he let go of Alan and went to stand in front of the smiling Demon.

“Please… I beg you to kill me.” His tone was now desperate, his expression pleading. New tears were spilling down his face as Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

“To go through all the trouble to grant a death wish,” the Demon said disdainfully. He glanced at his master. “Unfortunately, this kind of philanthropy is not akin to my nature. Young Master, how should I handle-”

“There is no need to ask,” the young boy said crisply, cutting him off. “Kill him.”

“Yes, my Lord,” Sebastian replied, placing a hand over his chest and bowing, a pleased smirk on his face. He then walked over to where Alan had haphazardly discarded his Death Scythe during the battle and picked up the weapon. He returned to his place in front of Eric and stopped, gazing at the Shinigami and holding the Death Scythe out in front of him.

“Alan’s Death Scythe?” Eric questioned, sounding utterly defeated.

“Is there a problem?” Sebastian asked politely. Eric gazed at the ground.

“No…”

“To not let your filthy blood dirty Mister Alan’s Death Scythe, or to end your life with Mister Alan’s Death Scythe?” Sebastian mused, not taking his eyes off of the Shinigami.

“I don’t know anymore…,” Eric said despondently. Sebastian put on a fake expression of surprise and started to walk around him.

“Oh? You don’t know?”

“I really don’t know anymore.” Eric’s shoulders started to shake as he tried to regain his composure for just a little bit longer. “Everything up ‘till now has been pointless…”

“Is that so?” Sebastian asked, holding the weapon out in a position to strike. “Then…”

He swung the Death Scythe above his head and brought it down with a whoosh of air. There was a sickening _squelch_ as the blade ripped into the Shinigami’s back. Eric let out a strangled, choked-off scream… and then he dropped to the ground, landing next to his lover. The light faded from his sad, stunned face and his head fell limply to the side.

And thus, the Shinigami was no more.

*    *    *

Eric opened his eyes to find himself completely surrounded by white. He sat up, confused, gazing around to try and find something that would tell him where in the world he was. He knew that he was dead; Sebastian had killed him with Alan’s Death Scythe, and there was no doubt in Eric’s mind that he hadn’t survived _that_ attack. He remembered falling down and lying next to his lover as he took his last breath, and then it was all a blank…

So then where could he possibly be? Was this the afterlife that awaited him? Being alone in a room bereft of anything but white for the rest of eternity? Well, Eric supposed it was the least he deserved, after what he’d done… But he wished he could see Alan just one more time…

“Eric?” said a soft voice, and the Shinigami whirled around so fast at the sound that he nearly toppled over onto his side.

“Al…Alan?!” he questioned, staring in wonder as Alan Humphries strode up to him and held out a welcoming hand.

“Hello again,” Alan said softly, his eyes full of gentle compassion. Eric gripped his outstretched hand gingerly, not believing that Alan was actually _here,_ standing right in front of him. He felt as if Alan would fall apart the moment he touched him. However, the second Eric’s palm met Alan’s, the brunette tugged him to his feet and pulled him into a tight hug, burying his face in his chest.

“Eric!” Alan started sobbing, holding onto his lover as closely as was physically possible. Eric immediately returned the embrace, pressing his face into the brunette’s hair and beginning to weep as well.

“Alan… I thought I’d never get to see you again!” Eric said, his voice rough as he tried to hold back the tears of happiness that were welling up behind his eyes; he’d already cried enough that day.

“So did I,” Alan responded, glancing up at him. “After you… after I died, I woke up here. I was going to start walking, but I had the strongest urge to stay for some reason… Then suddenly _you_ appeared and I knew that I’d been sent here to wait for you so that I could be with you again.”

Eric stared at him, his expression pained.

“Alan, I…,” the older Shinigami trailed off, unable to express the remorse he felt for putting the love of his life through so much pain, both physically _and_ mentally. Alan smiled and gently cupped Eric’s face in his hands.

“It’s alright, Eric,” the brunette said as Eric gazed into his bright eyes. “I forgive you.”

“But… after all I’ve done, how can you just-”

Eric was cut off as Alan lightly pressed his pale lips against his. After a moment, they broke the kiss and Eric tugged the brunette into another tight embrace.

“It’s all in the past now,” Alan said, his face obscured by his lover’s shoulder. “I know why you took all of those souls, and even though I still think it’s wrong, I know you only did it because you cared about me. You were just trying to help me…”

Eric leaned back and gripped Alan by the shoulders so he could once again look into his emerald eyes.

“You’re too forgiving,” he said somberly. “After all the sins I’ve committed, you’d let every one of them go, just like that?”

“I’m not letting them go, I’m _looking_ _past_ them,” Alan responded simply. “This is a new chapter in our lives- I mean, _afterlives-_ so we should put everything that’s in our past behind us. Besides, Eric… I’m not sick anymore!”

Eric’s eyes widened in disbelief.

“Are… are you being serious?!” he gasped, and Alan nodded, his face beaming. “You’re not in any pain anymore? No more attacks? That’s amazing, Alan!”

“Yes,” Alan agreed. “And now that we don’t have to worry about me anymore, we can focus on what’s best for _both_ of us.” He abruptly turned and stared out into the empty room. After a few seconds, he glanced over his shoulder and once again held out a hand to Eric.

“Shall we start a new life together?” he asked, his emerald eyes revealing the inexhaustible affection he had for his lover. After a moment’s hesitation, Eric grasped his hand and took a few steps forward so that they were standing side-by-side.

“But where are we going to go?” Eric wondered, gazing around.

“I don’t know.” Alan shrugged. Eric glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, and the brunette smiled at him. “But I know that wherever we go, and whatever we do, we’ll be together. For the rest of eternity.”

Eric gazed at his lover’s serene face, and then he let out a hearty laugh and squeezed Alan’s hand.

“You’re all right, kid,” he said, the grin on his face making Alan smile even wider. They both looked back out at the whiteness in front of them, their hands still intertwined, prepared to face whatever awaited them.

“You’re all right.”

**~The End~**


End file.
